bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullies
The Bullies are one of the five school cliques. Hierarchy Russell Northrop is the undisputed leader of the Bullies. Trent and Davis seem to have more standing in the clique than the others, but there is no official second in command. The Bullies have 7 male members as opposed to the other cliques having 8 male members, indicating that there is no second in command. The Bullies are fourth in the clique hierarchy, above only the Nerds. There is some evidence that the Bullies were added to the game later in development than the other five cliques. Data files list Russell as the leader of the Dropouts and the other Bullies as Non-Clique Students, and faction with the Bullies is set by a slider. The Bullies are the only clique for which clique-specific fighting dialogue wasn't written. Contradictory evidence shows that the Bullies were present in earlier screenshots, and Trent was one of the characters profiled on the Bullworth Facebook. Clique Description The Bullies can be identified by their untucked white school shirts, with blue denim jeans and sneakers. A few of them have blemishes on their faces. JIMMY LOVES TITTIES! Clique Information Unlike the other cliques, the Bullies have no real social status on campus. They aren't interested in the pecking order, and they have neither a second-in-command, a female member, a hideout, or a dodgeball team. They seem to be little more than a clique of friends who banded together under Russell Northrop and pick on everyone weaker than themselves. They bully weaker students, such as the Non-Clique Students, and will insult the Townies outside of campus. They are enemies of the Nerds, and they bully them constantly. The Jocks, Greasers, and Preppies rarely bother the Bullies. This may be due to the lack of interest that the Bullies have in the pecking order, that the other cliques fear Russell, or both. The Bullies consider the school parking lot their turf, and are more aggressive than usual there. They also can be seen hanging inside and outside the Boys' Dorm. They wander all over campus and inside the school, picking on just about anyone everyone they encounter. Although they don't wander around town much, they hang out on the forecourt of the motel. They also rarely attend class. One of them could be seen egging the library after morning classes. In the game instructions booklet that comes with both Bully ''and ''Bully: Scholarship Edition, they are not talked about in the cliques section. Clique role in story The Bullies are the first clique to accost Jimmy Hopkins after he arrives at Bullworth Academy. Once Jimmy defeats Wade Martin in a fight, he becomes a target for them. Jimmy later beats Russell in a fight, leading to the two becoming friends. From then on, the Bullies become allies of Jimmy and, when Jimmy loses control at the Academy, they are the only clique to remain on his side, most likely because Gary could not manipulate and turn Russell against Jimmy. The Bullies, however, apart from Russell Northrop, do not help Jimmy take back control of the school. Some of Gary's unused audio from Chapter 1 during The Slingshot explicitly states that the Bullies run extracurricular drills with Coach Burton after school and urges Jimmy to test his marksmanship out on them, implying that the clique may have once been made up of fledgling Jocks who were the unwitting victims of Jimmy's slingshot practice. Trent, Davis and Wade all have dialogue recorded for this scene that went unused. Clique glitch or programming error during Chapter 1 During Chapter 1, after Defend Bucky, the Bullies will have 0% respect for Jimmy and will normally attack him on sight. However a glitch, or an error happens if the extra mission The Big Prank isn't completed. The glitch is that they won't bother with him or attempt to even attack him, despite their 0% respect for him. This was not fixed in Scholarship Edition of the game. Members Trivia *Bullies is the only clique whose respect is never lost by Jimmy even when he loses respect with all the other cliques. Category:Cliques